Agent 21531555
by NeVeRsLeEpSaTnIgHt
Summary: Max is an orphan. An orphan with parents who she assumes don't want her. And she's a spy. Now anyways.But our Star spy Max is brought to a sudden halt when she's supposed to find some evidence on a supposed murdurer that she can't help but love. Can she p
1. Default Chapter

_**Agent # 21531555**_

A/N: Ok. I'm back. Ok. I own the plot of the story..I think. I'm pretty sure this is my original idea. Well except for the fact that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. My character's name comes from Maximum Ride. But instead of her name being Maximum Ride it's Maximium Ridella. Pathetic huh? Oh well, Maximium Lasel Ridella. That's her name, unless I can think of something not-so-stupid. Anyways, I think I said this before. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Key:

_blah, blah, blah _ thinking/ Max's voice

**_blah, blah, blah_** voice inside Max's head

**Chapter 1: Max**

_"Maximium Lasel Ridella?" the woman asked, picking the baby up and cradeling her in her arms. "Well, guess your parents had better things to do huh?" she said to the tiny, white bundle in her arms. _

_The baby had dark brown hair, and a lot of it, and chocolatey brown eyes, and milky white skin. "Well," the woman said, lookin up at the sign on the building. "Welcome to Amelia Island Adoption Center. My name's Isabel and you must be Max. Let's get you settled in."_

_Max gurgled and Isabel walked inside._

"Alright Brats! Get up! It's 5 in the morning, no time to mess around!" Max shot up and hit her head on the top bunk. She groaned and rolled out of bed. Max was forteen years old and Isabel was just a dream, now anyways. When Max was barely six weeks old she had been left on the doorstep of an orphanage. Isabel had been the greatest person in the world. She took care of Max and all the other kids until Max turned about nine, then Isabel went out for a couple of hours, she said she was going to visit an old friend at a restraunt in Yulee. She died in a car crash on the way back to the orphanage. Crushed by a semi carrying dairy poducts, Max wouldn't drink milk for a year. Now instead of Isabel, the orphans had a bitch named Ms. Hersons.

Max went to the trunk at the foot of her bunk and opened it. She pushed past her laptop, har CD player, her books, and a small paper bag filled with money her parents had sent her. There was exactly $5,000 in the bag. Max had a job across the srteet at the ice cream shop, and she used some of that money to ads to her bag, plus most of the five hundred her parents sent every other month. Max planned to run away from this stupid orphanage and never come back ever, ever, ever, ever ever. But for now, she just pulled out a black tank top and a pair of old Goodwill jeans and and her old boots and walked out to the kitchen to help the other girls with breakfast. Feeding forty five other kids isn't easy.

$$$#&#$$$

"Where the hell have you been Max?" Ms. Herson hissed as Max walked in. It was six forty-five and Max just got off her shift at the ice cream shop. "I've been looking for you everywhee!"

Max snorted. "You know where I've been. Just across the street at the ice cream shop." There was a purring noise and Puss In Boots, a black cat that Max had found when she was six and Isabel had let her keep. walked up and curled herself around Max's feet.

"You stupid girl. just go and set the table. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. Get out of my sight."

Max shrugged and left the room.

10:00 p.m.

Max pulled her backpack out from under the bed and opened the trunk at the foot of the bed. She pulled out her laptop and put it in the backpack, then her CDs and CD player, a hand gun(don't ask how she got it) , a pocket knife, a brush, then she crammed in her clothes and a couple of books. She pulled out the paper bag with the money in it and put it on a hidden inside pocket. Max took a rubberband and pulled up her hair, wich went halfway down her back, in a braid and put on the backpack, grabbed a flashlight and crawled out the two-story window.

Max dropped to the ground and held the flashlight close to her. _God this is a stupid idea._

_**I thought it was a good idea.**_

_What the fuck?_

_**Watch your language, Max. Now, go down Center street and head to the intersection next to that one gas station, I think it's shell.**_

_Where did you come from? Why should I listen to you, am I arguing with myself?_

_**I am a voice in your head. You should listen to me if you know what's good for you, of do you not want to run away from that stupid arphanage? And no, you're not arguing with yourself because I'm not you, I'm a voice, not a person or a part of a person.**_

Max shrugged and headed toward the intersection by the Shell gas station. When she got there the voice came back.

_**Now, see that sewer lid? Godown into the sewer. **_

_Are you crazy? I'm not going down there! The Sewer Alligator might be down there! You're insane!_

_**Actuaaly, I'm quite sane, you just watch too many horror movies so Go. Down. There.**_

_Fine. _

Max turned on the flashlight and walked to the sewer lid. Thank God there were no cars around. Max lifted up the lid and let the flashlight shine down into the sewer. She could see a ladder on the side of the wall and she pushed the lid over slightly so she could get in. Max climbed down a little, then reached back up and closed the sewer lid. Max climbed down the ladder for what seemed like eternity when she felt her boots get wet.

_Eeeew._

_**It's just a little sewer water, it won't kill you...as long as you don't drink it.**_

_Knew I shouldn't have watched Cabin Fever._

_**No more horror movies for you.**_

_That's one thing I can agree with._

_**Now walk staight down the tunnel until there's a fork. Then you turn left.**_

_How do you know all this huh? What makes you so special?_

_**I just know. **_

Max rolled her eyes and walked throught the sewer water. As Max got further in the water got deeper, until it finally got up to her waist. Then when she came to the fork, it was only up to her ankles. Max stopped and looked to the right, then to the left. She was about to turn left when she heard a voice (No not the one in her head) "Hey, who's there?"

"Shit." Max muttered. She pulled out her gun and looked behind her. Nothing.

"Answer or I'll shoot!" came the voice again. It sounded like a guy, unless this person was gay, or a really good voice immitator.

Max looked toward the Sewer. She turned left and ran. She was seriously aware of the splashing she was making, why did she run away to a sewer again? She could also here footsteps behind her they were gaining on her. It's a good thing that the sewer was dark or the guy chasing Max definitly would have shot at her. But it was dark, and Max had turned off her flashlight and she could see really well in the dark, it was the same way with her hearing. Suddenly a light came on above them and Max turned around and stopped when she realized it was completely pointless to run anymore.

Max was just a few feet away from some dude. He had purple dyed hair and was also carrying a gun and looked to be about sixteen. "What are you doing here?" he asked, pointing the gun at Max.

Max raised her gun as well. "What's it to ya? I ain't tellin you nothin'."

"Alright then." the boy said. He pulled the trigger on the gun and the bullet narrowly missed Max's left arm. Max narrowed her eyes at the boy and pointed her gun upward.

"Lights out, baby." she sneered pulling the trigger. The lights went out and Max turned to run, but she didn't make it ten feet before there was a gunshot and a horrible pain in her left shoulder.

"Lights out, baby." The boy said, walking up to her and injecting her arm with something, making her fall unconsious.

Max sat up. She was in a room on a stretcher with a table next to it with a needle, a pill, and a glass of water on it. The room was dimly lit up by a single lightbulb from the ceiling and there were a few backward turned rolly chairs. "Where am I" Max wondered aloud.

"You, my dear," came a voice from a rolly chair as it spun around, revealing a man in his forties, "are in an underground N.S.C. headquarters."

"Say wha?"

"National Spying Corporation." It was the guy from the sewers. "Sorry about your shoulder."

Max looked at her left shoulder and saw that it had been bandagedand it hurt to move it. "What do you want and where's my stuff?"

"Chill kid," the older dude said. "My name's Singer. Purple head is Markus. Now, you mmust be?"

"Max. Maximiun Lasel Ridella."

"Alright, Max," Singer said. "We need to know right now. Do you want in to N.S.C. or not? Yes or no, because if it's a yes we need to know now, if it's a no then we could use the Memory Modification Flash and you wouldn't even remember the first letter of my name."

Max looked down at her shoulder, then at Singer and Markus. "I'm in." she said desicively.

"Good choice," Singer said, throwing her her gun wich she caught easily. "Welcome to the N.S.C., Agent # 21531555."

A/N: Sooooo? How was it? Please R&R. All Flames are welcome. Review and me and Max will love you forever, just not in that way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Agent #21531555**_

A/N: I own nothing except for my own characters and N.S.C and I think I own some of the spy stuff they use...oh well if I don't. Well, on with the story. Yes, you'll see Yu-Gi-Oh characters in this chapter. Yay.

This part of the story takes place in New York so yeah. Just so ya know.

_**Chapter Two: Six Years Later and A date**_

_**Max, you need to restock on bullets.**_

_I know. You told me two minutes ago. Dammit I'm out. Looks like we're off to see Markus._

_**Told you to stop by the store on your way home but noooo don't listen to me.**_

_Screw you._

_**Don't be such a bitch Max. You know you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me.**_

_Fuck you._

Max and Markus both lived with Singer(Even though they were like twenty), their sort of adopted father since they were both orphans.

Max walked to Markus's room and opened the door without knocking. She was used to this. She never knocked when she opened his door. Markus was changing shirts and whipped around-shirt half on half off when he heard the door open. "Max, don't you ever knock?" he asked, pulling the black long sleeve over his head and looking at her.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Max replied, sitting down on his bed and looking around his room, filled with posters of half naked girls, stupid sicko.

"That's right, you're the hooker spy."

"Am not. Guys just take me home we never get serious."

"Mmmm hmmm. You just never record that part."

"Jackass. I need some bullets."

"What do I look like? The bullet dude?"

"No you look like a jack ass's ass. Now I need bullets."

Markus shrugged and walked over to his desk and pulled out a cardboard box of bullets. He threw them at her and she caught them out of the corner of her eye. "Thanks." she said, walking out of the room.

8:00 p.m. That Night

"Max, Singer wants to talk to you." Markus said opening Max;s door without knocking and walking in on her pulling her shirt over her head. "He's in the recording room."

Max turned and walked out of the room. Shewalked down into the basement of the house where Singer kept all the TV screens and speakers that they used for spying. They had their own labs at home, all the spies in the organization did. Singer turned to Max, "Come sit down." he said patting a rolly chair next to his.

Max sat down and Singer turned on a screen and shoved in a tape. It was a shoot out in a subway. Some red-head chick and a black dude. When it was over Singer paused it. "Max, there have been shoot outs like that over the past few months. We have a suspect but..well we don't have any hard evidence that it's him. We need you to spy on him for the next few weeks for us."

"Who's the guy?" Max asked curiosly.

"Him." Singer replied, pointing to a blonde headed man with tan skin and lavender eyes. "He's been seen walking away from all of the shoot outs but when cops check him they don't even find a bullet shell on him. And be careful, he's suspected to be a murderer but like I said, no one can ever find any evidence. We're not associated with the police so we can't say anything so.. If you want something done right you gotta do it yourself like you say."

"I know that too well." Max muttered, looking at the blonde.

_He's hot._

_**Max, you're a spy, no time for a romantic life with a prime suspect!**_

_Ah, fuck you. He's cute!_

_**God, what is wrong with you? You're acting like-argh!**_

_Oooh! He doesn't look gay. I think he's straight!_

_**Man, why am I stuck with you?**_

"So when do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning. We have an apartment set up next to his right now so you move in tomorrow as a new neighbor. You have a job acroos the street as a waitress at the cafe so you can look like a normal person so yeah, you move in tomorrow so pack up and we'll send you your furniture in the moving van."

"Good night." Max said, walking up to her room. She packed all her stuff into a bunch of boxes and layed on her sheetless bed and fell asleep.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$The Next Day At The Apartment$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Where do ya want this one ma'am?" one of the dudes from the moving van asked Max at the door. He was carrying a coffee table.

"Um just anywhere. I'll get around to rearanging later. Tell the other dude that too." Max replied. The moving guy nodded and took the table inside.

"Hey, need a little help?" came a voice from behind Max. She whirled around to see the dude she was supposed to purssuing standing there. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I'm Malik Ishtar, I live next door and um hi."

Max blushed and looked away. "My name's Max. Um, no thanks, I've got it."

"Alright um, do you want to go out for a movie or something later tonight? My treat to the newcomer?"

"Uhh...sure. What time?"

"I'll come and pick you up here around eight. Hope you don't mind motorcycles." Malik said walking into the apartment next door.

Max looked after him.

_**Smooth. What do you think Singer is going to have to say about this?**_

_I don't know but he isn't hot in person he's sexy._

_**Oh. My. God. Max! Max! Red Alert! Max! Are you still there? Oh no we've lost contact to the real world! Max!**_

_Hmmmmmmm?_

_**Focus.**_

_Ok._

Eight o' Clock

Malik stood outside Max's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Max called downstairs.

Malik opened the door and slid inside. Max ran down the stairs dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants and a light blue tank top with a jean jacket over it. "Looks like you're ready to go." Malik said looking her over.

Max blushed and picked up her keys and they walked out, locking the door behind them. They went outside and Malik pulled an extra helmet and handed it to her. She put it on and Malik climbed up on the seat and Max got on behind him and grabbed the bars behind her.

"That's not safe." Malik teased.

Max rolled her eyes and sidled up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Malik revved up the engine and sped off.

&&

Malik and Max slid into theater seat just as The Ring 2 started. It had come to the part were Rachel unzips the bag and finds the dude's body and Samara reaches out and grabs her arm and says "I found you!"

Max clutched Malik's arm tightly and he looked over at her. He slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She layed her head on his shoulder and they watched the rest of the movie sitting like that.

"So, where do you work?" Malik asked Max, sipping at coffee with hazlenut in it. They were sitting at a small table in a coffee shop right next to the theater.

"Across the street at that bar nobody goes to." Max laughed. "I don't know how we get paid if we don't have any bussiness, but we do."

"Hey, that's an insult, I go there." Malik replied smiling.

"Yo, Malik, find another hooker?" came a voice from the booth across from them. Malik looked over to see a white haired guy sitting there.

"No, Bakura, this is Max, notice she's not half naked and she's not a dye bottle like your girlfriend."

Max blushed and looked at the foam in her cup.

"Hey, it's like twelve thirty." Malik said looking at his watch. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Um sure."

When they got in Malik walked her to her apartment. When they got to the door Malik turned to her and pressed his lips to hers and smiled. "Good night, Max."

The Next Morning

Max sat up and opened her eyes.

_God, the sunlight, it burns!_

_**We established that last week.**_

_Who asked you?_

_**Me. And I decided to answer.**_

_Talking to yourself and answering is the second sign of insanity._

_**I'm not insane! Wait-what's the first?**_

_Denying it._

_**Fuck you.**_

_And I'm foul mouth._

Max looked outside to see if Malik was home. Nope. Good. Max grabbed a bunch of little micro cameras and microspeakers and slid into Malik's apartment wich she unlocked with a credit card. She planted two chips in his living room, three in his bedroom, two in the kitchen, and one in the mirror in the bathroom. Then she walked out innocently and back to her apartment and turned on the surviellance TVs in her closet.

A/N: Hi. Plz R/R. I don't know if it's good or bad. I like it sorta. Dude please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_** Agent #21531555 **_

A/N:Hi, I'm back again. So sup? Please review at the end of the chapter, and Me and Max will be sooooo happy! Right Max?

Max: staring at Malik loading a gun Mmmmm Hmmmm

A: Hey, I drew you out on a peice of paper! I created you when you were just a head with no hair! I could erase you faster that I drew you!

Max: Mmm Hmmm He's cute.

A: God, why did I draw you again?

Max: Because you needed a character for your stories and you drew me and decided I was cool and you decided to use me as the main characters in almost all your fics.

A: You actuallly do pay attention!

Max: Yep. Ohmygod he is sooo cute!

A: sweatdrops Yeah, anyways...

_**Chapter 3: Dead Diary**_

Max stared at the screens, sipping Orange Soda. Malik still wasn't home.

_God, what the fuck was he doing?_

_**Raising hell at the auto repair shop for not having a part he was looking for?**_

_What did I tell you about answering when you're not told._

_**Not to?**_

_Exactly. _

_**Fine, be a bitch, but Malik's home.**_

_Oooh._

Max stared at the screen to the livingroom. Malik had just walked in carrying a medium sized paper bag. He walked into the kitchen and sat it down on the counter. Max watched as he opened it, waiting for it to be an arm or a leg or-nevermind it was just a gallon of milk.

Malik shoved the milk in the fridge and went back into the living room and picked up the phone. All of a sudden the phone at Max's rang. She jumped and picked the phone up. "Hello?" she asked meekly.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You sound freaked out."

"Oh, Malik, it's you." Max gave a sigh of releif.

"Yeah, um hey do you want to go out again sometime?"

"Um yeah, sure. That would be nice."

"Alright, when? You pick."

"How about tonight? I'm not doing anything and work starts tomorrow."

Max looked at the screens. Malik was sitting on the couch, and was biting his bottom lip. He looked torn between wanting to go and knowing he shouldn't.

"Um, I've got something to do. How about Friday night?"

"Alright. If you don't mind me asking, what is it that's so important?"

"Um, nothing, it's uh..nothing."

"Alright well how's Friday night at eight sound. Meet me at the bar after work?"

"Alright, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up and Max walked into her kitchen and pulled out her handguns and loaded them and put them in her pockets she made to hide them on her baggy black leather pants. Then she shoved a dagger under a bracelet and pulled her sleeve back down.

_We're going after him as soon as he leaves._

_**Really, I thought you were trading your weapons in for food at the subway!**_

_Shut up._

_**Make me. He's leaving now, you might want to disguise yourself so he doesn't recongnize you.**_

_Alright, alright, I don't need a lesson._

Max walked over to her closet and put on a trench coat and a matching tan hat. She slid out the door and followed Malik out of the apartment and to the subway. He caught sub B-12 and rode to an old corner store where he got another gallon of milk and garlic and a bunch of flashlight batteries. Then he took a bus out to Marishka Bridge wich went over Marishka River and sat on the reiling. It had started to drizzle as Max stood next to a tree, watching him as he pulled out a small book from his pocket and read aloud.

"Let's see, where was I? Hmm Dead Diary. Oh yeah, right here..._ The ceremony was to immortalize my father. Well, make him the blood God. It had to be a female mortal virgin to do it. Stupid O positive bloodlines. I feel really bad for her, sitting there. My father told me she would make a siutable wife for him. She's is pretty. But me being only twelve and her being in her early twenties... I don't feel so bad because she'll be kept alive for him. Father told me that this history will repeat itself in 5,000 years, I'm not sure I beleive him. But father never lies to me so I don't know what to think. I hope he's not right this time or I will surely die at the hands of the Ishtar slayer who comes for his beloved. I think it's sweet of him to rescue the girl but me as a hostage? Why me, I know it's selfish but I don't deserve this! I never in my dead life killed my prey. I let it live! Why should I be killed? Oh, well. Time will tell my story."_

Malik closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not dragging her into this, but then again, I might not have a choice." He murmured. He put the small book back in his coat pocket and went back yo the subway to catch a ride home. Max, of course followed him.

Saturday Morning

Max moaned as she sat up in bed.

_What the hell is wrong with my head?_

_**Hangover sweetie. Remember? Malik and you drunk, no clothes, him apologizing for it? You know that date? Him bringing you home and putting you in bed? Remember?**_

_Oh, that. My head hurts._

_**You won't have to deal with it tomorrow. Don't worry, it's eleven at night right now. You may has well go back to sleep. **_

_What the fuck? Eleven? You should have woken me up! I missed my shift! I was supposed to work today! Ohmygod! I was supposed to be spying on Malik right now! I slept through the whole day?_

_**Yes, don't freak out, just go and check out the screens now. You cannot have an emotional breakdown on a mission!**_

Max jumped out of bed and noticed she was wearing one of Malik's shirts. She decided to look over that consept and looked at the screens. Malik had just walked into the livingroom and locked the door. His hands were covered in a sticky red substance and Max's eyes widened as she realized what it was. Blood.

A/N: Mwahahahahaha! So ends the chapter uhhh 3 I think? Mwahahaha! Please r/r.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Agent #21531555**_

A/N: Hi, um r/r when ur done plz. Thanx.

_**Chapter Four: Nameless-the chapter I mean.**_

Max looked at the screean then fell back in an unconcious daze.

Two hours later

Max groaned as she sat up. She suddenly remembered the blood. And Malik. She got up and looked at the screens. Nothing. Malik was gone, again.

Max fastforwarded, rewound and paused, but couldn't find any blood. She looked again and agian and aigain and again and again and again and again and again and again and (I think you get my point) again. Still nothing. She turned and looked at the corner of her room.

_What the hell is that? It's oh my fucking god it's a camera!_

_**Naw shit Sherlock, Duh!**_

Max turned back to the screens. She focused in on a corner of Malik's room, and sure enough there was a camera there too. One that wasn't hers. It was a twin camera, one of the same in two places so you could see it. Hmmmm. Max smirked, he'd been spying on her too. She had a reason to arrest him. When he got back she'd bust him. Mwahahahahahaha!

A/N: Short, I know, but well...please r/r.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Agent #21531555_**

A: Guess who's back, back again, PhYcO's back, tell your friends, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back...I've created a story but nobody wants to see story no more they want uhhh uhhh no line. Ok I can't think of anything else so I might finish this song later. Well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so read and review again please.

_**Chapter Five: Busted For The Truth**_

Max looked at the screen. Malik walked through the door and plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. Max smirked and shoved a pair of handcuffs into her back pocket, then put her gun under her left pant leg next to her ankle. She grinned and walked out of her apartment and over to Malik's and knocked on the door and did her fake tears act.

"Hey," Malik said as he pulled the door open. He saw her tearstained face. "Aww, what's wrong, sweetie?"

"It's my-my-my parents," she sniffled. "The people just called me a second ago and said that they were in a car collision. It was huge and the other car blew up and they're probably going to die in the next forty-eight hours." She bursted into fake tears again.

"Aww," Malik bit his bottom lip. "Why don't you come inside and lay down on the couch, I'll get you something to drink." Max gave a small nod and let Malik lead her into the apartment and layed down on the leather couch. She watched him walk into the kitchen before she sat up and wiped her eyes.

Max got off the couch and pulled the handcuffs out and slipped into the kitchen. Malik was standing next to the counter. Max walked up behind him and grabbed both of his hands and yanked them behind his back, handcuffing them together.

"Max, don't do this." Malik begged her. "Please."

:"I-I-I'm sorry, it's my job. I - you're going to jail."

"I have information that might interest you." he burst out. "Oops, I mean I don't know nothin'!"

Max narrowed her eyes in suspicion and pressed his body to the counter. "What do you know?"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't beleive me."

"Try me."

"Alright no interrupting or laughing and we sit on the couch, deal?"

"Deal."

Max led him to the couch and they sat down. "Alright cough up."

"Well, the blood you caught on tape...I did kill somebody. And yes I was partly responsible for the shoot outs and yes, I'm a murderer, but well...I'm a vampire slayer. It's an organization that's meant to help humanity."

Max grinned and clapped a hand over her mouth. Then she started into a fit of laughter. "Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh!" Malik whined.

"Sorry," Max giggled. "It's funny."

"You don't beleive me do you?"

"No. Not unless you have proof that your a um _vampire..slayer?"_

_**Listen to him, Max. It's true**_

_Since when do we listen to murderers?_

_**Since now. You trust me remember? **_

_Sure, alright, fine._

"Come on, let me go, Max. They're supposed to be kidnapping somebody tonight. I'm supposed to be there to help."

"Who are they kidnapping?"

"Um...that's classified information."

"Oh, ok, so in other words I can shoot you right now?"

"No! Fine uh...the person is you."

"Alright, I'll let you go, but if I don't see a vampire in my living room tonight, then you're going to jail."

"Ok. That's fair enough. Now, please let me go."

10 pm In Max's Livingroom

It was dark in Max's livingroom. The only light that was on was a little lamp and Max sat in the dark, staring into space. "Max," someone whispered.

"Malik: Max hissed. "Stop screwing around!"

"I'm not Malik." The person muttered, grabbing her arm. Max gasped and slowly turned her head.

She was looking at a tall man with shoulder length black hair that went into wavy curls at the ends. The man had pale skin and pale lips with electric blue eyes. He was attractive- but not in the smae way as Malik.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in my house! Everything's locked!" Max said.

"My name's Lusias (Lu-cee-us). I'm a vampire and you're coming with me." The man replied.

"No the hell I'm n-" Max said but was cut off by Lusias covering her mouth with a rag with sleeping substance on it. Max's head lolled to her shoulder and Lusias smirked in a satisfied way as he picked her up and jumped out the window with her.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$With Malik$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Max?" Malik asked. "Max are you there? Hello?"

No answer.

"Lusias must have disabeled the system I had set up in her house."

Suddenly a screen flickered on and Lusias's face came onto it. "You mean this?" Lusias asked. He moved aside to reveal Max, chained to a dungeon wall.

"Lemme down! Let Me Down Goddammit!" She yelled, kicking and wriggling around in the chains.

"Malik," Lusias taunted. "Do you want her?"

Malik glared at the screen.

"Well, come and get her, we're in the old warehouse. See if you can get past my guards."

"Lusias! Let her go!" Malik yelled.

"I don't think I will." Lusias smiled as he lifted Max's chin and pressed his lips to hers. "What do you think?" he asked as the screen flicked back off.

Malik got up and loaded his gun and ran out the door.

A/N: Please r/r. Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Agent #21531555**_

A/N: I'm back with yet another chapter. Hope you likie.

_**Chaper Six: Alicia-Lusias's Daughter and Malik To The Rescue-Sort Of**_

"Max," Lusias called into the cell. Max was still chained up. She had lolled her head to the side and had been thinking for a few hours now. How the hell was she going to get out of here? "Max, my daughter wished to see you."

Max looked up. It was a little girl with blonde curls and big, blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress. She walked up to Max, who thrashed in the chains.

"Hi, I'm Alicia." she said sweetly. "You must be Max, Daddy wants you to be his wife and he wants your blood so he can be vampire King. I like you. And I need a Mommy."

Max's gaze softened and she looked down at little Alicia. "Alicia, honey, tell me, how old are you?"

"I'm seven, why?"

"Just wondering. So you want a Mommy?"

"Yes. I like you. I want you to be my Mommy."

"Oh, um I guess we'll just see."

Alicia's face lit up and she hugged Max tightly around the legs, as that was all she could reach, and ran off.

Outside With The Guards

"Hey, you there!" A guard called. "Stop, right there, you're not allowed in-" He was cut off as Malik hit him in the stomache with a bullet. That was the last damned guard, he'd already been through twenty-two of them. He slid inside the building and ran down to the dungeons. He'd been in this place to many times before and he was here again. First it was to save an innocent human, then his sister, now Max.

He stopped when he heard footsteps, and ducked behind a statue. When the footsteps where all clear he ran down to the dungeon that he knew Max would be in. Lusias kept all of his prisoners in the same place. He walked into the dungeon unnoticed and looked at Max. She looked so pathetic, hanging there.

"Max," he said softly.

Max looked up and her eyes widened as she saw him. "Malik? Get out of here! They'll find you! Go-"

"Shhh." Malik sothed, running over to her. His hands hed barely touched the handcuffs when they heard a laugh from the doorway.

"You didn't think I'd let you have her that easily, did you? Stupid Mortal." Lusias cackled.

"Fuck you." Malik growled.

Suddenly, two shadow shapes came out of nowhere and pinned Malik to the wall, and brought chains out of nowhere to hang him by the wrists from the wall just as they did Max.

"Shadow guards, do you like them?" Lusias appointed Max.

"Fuck you."

"Mm? Well, quite the Rebel, eh?"

"Fuck you, bitch?"

"Slut."

"Man whore."

"Why you slutty little Motha fucking-"

"You know, _that's my girlfriend _you're talking to like that, right?" Malik said. His blonde hair was hanging around his face and his cheek was scratched.

"Were we talking to you?" Lusias asked.

"No, but nobody ever asks me so I just give my opinion." Malik replied.

Lusias rolled his eyes. "The ceremony is tonight. We begin at nightfall. Good-bye, oh and Malik, I think I'll just leave you here to rot."

Two Hours Later

"Thirty minutes till Nightfall." Max murmured.

"I've got an idea." Malik said looking up. "I don't know if it'll work but.."

"I don't care. Cough it up!" Max said.

"Alright, your arms are skinnier than mine, and you could probably reach through you cuffs up to maybe your elbow, so I want you to do that and reach into my sleeve and there's a little bobby pin. Get it."

Max raised her eyebrows but didn't ask questions. She got the bobby pin and looked at it skeptically.

"Hand it to me." Malik said. Max handed him the bobby pin. "OK, here's what we do. You let them take you. I've got my guns. I'll unchain myself from the wall as soon as you're gone. I'll come and get you and we'll bust out of here, ok?"

"Alright, I just hope this works."

"Me too."

A/N: Ok, sooo R/R plz. I know this chapter sucks, There'll probably be only one maybe two chapters after this one. So R/R plz (I say this again) And I'm making a sequal so...Maybe you'll like this one and read the other one too.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Agent #21531555**_

A/N: This is the final chapter-besides the Epilogue. I hope you like it and will read the sequal.

_**Chapter Seven: Death, is a horrible thing...**_

Max looked at the doorway as two of Lusias's guards came in. They walked over and unchained Max and carried her out of the room, wordlessly. Max stole a glance back at Malik. He was looking at them as they walked off.

The guards took Max to a big room to Lusias. Max stood there, glaring at him. "Please, sit down, Max." Lusias smiled. Max sat down on a wooden rocking chair and went on glaring at Lusias.

"The ceremony will start in a few moments, I want you to follow me to a special room, OK?"

_What do I do?_

_**Play along, Max. Malik will save you, don't worry.**_

_Fuck you, Voice, I can save myself._

_**Says the girl who was kidnapped by a vampire Lord.**_

_Fine, I'll play along._

Max nodded and Lusias stood up. The both got up and Lusias led Max to another large room. Except this one was stone and it was colder. Freezing. There was some kind of table with all kinds of weird little electric thingies and-well to put in easier terms think of the table that Dr Frankeinstein (sp?) put his Frankeistein monster on. Anyways, and it had a place with some kind of belt on it that held the head in place while straps held the wrists and ankles.

"Lay down." Lusias said, nodding at the table.

"Alright, I thought you were fucked up before but DAMN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Max yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Max. Shhh." Lusias said.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ME ON THAT FU-" Max was cut off as two vampires came out of nowhere and covered her mouth and held here in a body bind. They pulled her over to the table and forced her down and strapped her down as well.

"YOU GOD DAMNED MOTHER FUCKER IF YOU DON'T GET ME OFF OF THIS FUCKING -FUCKING-THIS FUCKING TABLE! I'LL MURDER YOU! DO .PREFER A WOODEN STAKE THROUGH YOUR HEART OF YOUR NAVEL? ARGH I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU OR I'LL GET SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR ME!"

"My my, potty mouth eh? We can fix that...soon, but for now, good-bye." Lusias and the other vampires walked out of the room. Almost immedeatly coming back in. "Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, that thing that your head is in, will, at twelve-thirty-exactly five minutes from now will start to squeez you skull until it bleeds through. Then, you see that huge knife up there above you? It drops down into your stomache and if you're not already dead-wich you should be it'll definitely kill you, so don't worry."

Max swallowed hard as he walked back out of the room.

_Malik please hurry, please, please, please, please..._

With Malik

Malik let the bobby pin slip out of his sleeve and into his hand and he quickly unlocked his chains and ran out of the room. He easily avoided the guards on his way to where Max was-minutes from death-until he finally got to the door. There were two really big vampire guys standing there with machine guns- yay. This was gonna be real fun. Malik took a deep breath and pulled out his guns-even though these guys were probably immune to silver, hybrid freaks.

Malik started shooting in no absoulute direction and the vampires did too. Soon Malik put away the guns, afraid of loosing ammo and started dropkicking their asses and yeah they ended up in a heap in the corner. Malik glanced at his watch, twelve twenty-nine. Malik ran through the bullet filled door and over to the table Max was lying on.

"Damn." Malik murmured.

"Malik!" Max cried happily. "Yes!"

_**Toldya he'd come. **_

_Shut up you didn't tell me shit! Yay, Malik!_

Malik brushed Max's hair from her face and looked over the table. Looking for any kind of unlocky placie. Max took a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes as tight as she could.

"What?" Malik asked looking up.

"Don't look up." Max breathed. Just please hurry, please please hurry."

Malik looked back down at the table and undid the straps, Max's head had already started to bleed. Malik undid the last leather strap and yanked her off the table just as the peices of metal that held her head clanked together and the huge knife dropped into the table, slicing through it.

Malik pushed himself against the wall, holding Max and looked at her.

Max stared at the table, blinked twice, then said. "Damn, I am so glad that wasn't my head."

Malik smiled and hugged her. Max layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Oh, what do we have here?" came a voice from the door. Lusias.

Malik and Max jumped up. Malik handed Max a gun behind his back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry to disappoint the lovebirds but this isn't over." Lusias said. He held up his hand and a chunk of the wall flewat them. They dove out of the way and shot twin bullets at Lusias, missing him on either side. Alicia ran in too.

Malik looked over at Mac as her eyes softened, and quickly shot the little girl. Max looked at Lusias, to the table. It was made of wood and there was a huge peice of wood that would work as a stake. Lusias caught on to what she was thinking and nodded at the table. Two vampire freaks like the ones at the door shot out from behind him and each headed for Malik. Max wanted to help but couldn't, she had other bussiness to attend to.

Max and Lusias glanced at each other, then at the same time ran for the table. Lusias got to the stake first and managed to grab Max's gun too. He stood in front of her and smiled tauntingly at her. Holding up each weapon. Max glared at him and lunged, landing on top of him. She took the stake and jammed it through his ribcage and he stopped moving. He was still alive though. Malik walked up behind her.

"Finish him." he murmured.

Max nodded and yanked the stake back out and pushed it through his chest. Max stared at the body and all of a sudden began to laugh maniacally. There was an explosion behind them. Malik turned around and saw that Lusias had planted a time bomb. He picked Max up and jumped out an open window and carried her to a place a nice mile away from there.

Malik and Max sat down and looked behind them at the mass of burning building. "Max," Malik said softly.

"Hmmm?" she asked, leaning against him and clinging to him.

"Now might not be a good time but, will you marry me?"

Max turned her head to his and smiled weakly. "Yeah, right after my skull stops bleeding."

A/N: So what do u think? Please r/r.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Agent #21531555**_

A/N: Ok, do u know how boring it is on Sunday Morning at twelve in the morning when u cant find anything on TV and the internet is totally played out cuz u did everything already? BORING! Anyways I figured I'd type the last of my story so I could get started on the sequal. Enjoy.

Okay, it's two years later. Malik and Max are married and have two month old twins Alex and Andrew. (Yes they will be used in the sequal.) And they own a horsefarm (don't ask, ok?) that does a lot of racing and schooling. Now on with the story.

_**Epilogue: Two Years Later**_

Max awoke to the sound of a baby screaming from one of the basinets next to the door. She sighed and looked over to the other side of the bed where Malik was throwing his legs over the side of the matress and walking over there. He picked up the baby in blue pajamas and then the baby in pink pajamas out of the other basinet and walked back to the bed. He wordlessly handed it (notice I said it, that's how I think of babies, no matter how adorable and sweet and innocent coughnotcough they are, they are its until they turn one and a half!) over to Max.

"Alex woke up my future athlete." He said cuddling the little pale blonde in his arms.

"She did not!" Max laughed. "You know for a fact that Andrew wakes up in the middle of the night every Sunday and cries, cause' he is hungry. And in case you didn't know we have to go into town tomorrow. So _our_ future athlete woke up _my_ genius."

"Whatever." Malik rolled his eyes. He pulled a bottle off the nightstand and held Andrew in one arm and tipped the bottle into his mouth with the other.

#&#

Max ran to the car. Malik was already in the drivers seat and had the munchkins buckled into their seats. (A/N:shocking eh?)

Malik pulled out of the driveway as Max turned around just in time to see Andrew spit up. "Ugh, Andrew." she whined. The lavender eyed baby's eyes got really big like he was gonna cry andhe stuck out his bottom lip and Alex whimpered.

"Malik!" Max said glaring at her evil wish-he-could-rule-the-world- dude in the drivers seat. "Stop teaching him stuff!"

"He learned that on his own I swear!" Malik laughed. "I didn't teach him that, the last time I remembered doing that, I was a kid trying to get Isis to take me out of 'the cave'."

_**Suuuure, you don't beleive that do you?**_

_Course' not but he is so HOT._

_**Just don't say that in front of Andrew and Alex.**_

_Shut up._

A/N: What do ya think? I hope you like it. Will you read the sequal? Please? I love you just not in that way!...Please? R/R!


End file.
